Powerful Secret
by Iluvgone
Summary: A second human, or so he thinks he is, is hiding away in the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. He has a dark and mysterious secret, that he has no idea what it means. One day he runs into Finn the Hero and his friends, eventually falling for a particular vampire. He has to go through perilous trials, and with the help of Finn, might finally find out who he truly is destined to be.
1. Sam Stone

**Hey, this is my 2nd fanfic, I decided to take a break on Change and work on this crazy idea. I want to keep it going but to do that i need reviews! So please give me reviews and any ideas you might have! So Sam isn't an actual character on the show as you have probably guessed, but I thought I'd give him a try. so enjoy and remember REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I wish...that would be so cool!**

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror. Chocolate brown hair with auburn highlights, cut so that it was shaggy and almost hid my dark blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. I guess I wasn't that bad looking.

My old girlfriend, don't even want to think about her anymore, told me that I was deep and handsome, not that I really know what that means. I of course never told her my secret, she would probably think differently of me then.

My name is Sam Stone, or at least that's what my adopted family named me after they found me in the woods as a baby. I live in the candy kingdom now, however much I hate the color pink. I just turned sixteen, so I could legally live in a real house. I had been living on my own since I was ten, scavenging in the woods for food and shelter.

It's especially hard living here, I have to hide the fact that I'm human, or at least think of myself as one. I have these, powers, that I discovered when I was six. I can shape shift into any animal that I want, or adapt their features. I can also take their specific ability and heighten it. Like, I can turn my arm into a bear's arm, grow a wolf tail, or jump one-hundred feet into the air like a kangaroo.

I also have this cool sword that can turn into any element that I want, and for some reason it only works for me. Its normal state is white gold with a black hilt. I looked over to see it resting in its normal spot by the window sill. The sun rays hit it and it shined. It was my prized possession, either that or my Fender Stratocaster Guitar.

I started to brush my teeth and comb my hair. When I was done getting ready, I walked out into my cramped bedroom. I lived in the outskirts of town, in the poorest neighborhood. I had a twin bed with a raggedy mattress, my old grey blanket balled up on top. In the corner was my desk where I did all my writing, mostly poetry and songs. The walls were originally painted pink, but the first thing I did was paint all the walls blue. Outside the bedroom was a small kitchen with appliances that barely worked, and a sitting area that hardly counted as a living room. I had put in a love seat and a small TV. I kept my house relatively clean and the small yard trimmed.

I went over to my suitcase and grabbed my usual clothes. It took me five minutes to find them all. I really needed to buy some sort of dresser. I put on my outfit, black converse with a hole in in the right toe, ripped up dark grey skinny jeans and a navy blue V-neck t-shirt with a rock band logo on it. Finally I put on my necklace that was strung with leather and had a stone pendant with a lion's paw print on it.

I grabbed my black backpack and belt with a place for my sword and threw them on the bed. I packed my bag with my song/poetry journal, my spell book (yeah I can cast those), my wand, my sunglasses, my sketchbook, charcoal, pencils and bandages. I slung it around on my back and sheathed my sword. Then I grabbed my guitar, threw it in my case and headed out. Right before I walked out the door, I grabbed my huge brown cloak that covered my entire body and face. I hated having to hide like this, this stupid robe made me look like I had a hunched back with my pack on.

When I stepped out the front door, I noticed that the streets were empty except for a few stragglers. I was headed to my favorite spot under a willow tree, when five candy guys jumped out at me from a dark alleyway.

"Give us all your money!" shouted a gruff voice from their leader.

Oh great, I can't reach my wand because of my cloak, and these guys would be suspicious if I pulled out my sword.

"I don't have any money." I kicked one of them in the crotch and turned to run. He quickly stabbed me in the shoulder with a dagger and pain shot through me. I shook it off and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I sped through the streets, hearing their shouts echo behind me. "Oh glob, how did I get myself into this mess?!" I thought aloud. I scooted around crowds of people and headed in an aimless direction. I looked behind me and saw that the men were gaining on me. I flew into the closest building and slammed the door behind me.

I turned around and my mouth fell open at the sight before me. I was in the _candy castle._

* * *

A boy who looked to be about a few years younger than me, wearing a goofy hat, sprung at me and shouted "INTRUDER!" He fell on top of me and pinned me down. My guitar case skidded on the floor and my wound stung with the blunt force.

"Who are you?!" He pulled back my hood and gasped. I gulped and stared up at his shocked face.

"Whoa, Finn! He's another human!" exclaimed a yellow dog standing behind the boy named Finn. He crawled off of me and I sprang to my feet.

"GUARDS! Grab him!" The princess ordered the two banana guards by the staircase. They each grabbed an arm and brought me over to the pink princess. She pulled off my cloak and gasped.

"You really _are_ human." She whispered.

"Um, can you just let me go?" I begged, the wound becoming increasingly painful. it was just my luck to get stuck in this mess.

"You're injured. Come with me. Finn and Jake, stay here with Peppermint Butler while I have a word with…" she looked at me.

"Sam. Sam Stone." She smiled at the name and I cocked a brow.

"While I have a word with Sam." She led me to a room with a cot and some medical equipment.

"Why am I here? So what if I'm….um….human." I asked really just wanting to go home and dress the wound.

I looked over to see Princess Bubblegum fiddling with some equipment.

"You and Finn, possibly someone from Aaa, are presumed to be the last of the human race. It's important that we know you, and are able to ensure that you're safe. Besides, I don't know why, but I have a particular…interest in you. Curiously speaking." She blushed and continued with what she was doing.

"You're smart, aren't you?" Why did I say that?

"Excuse me?" she questioned with a peculiar look on her face.

"The way you talk, and look, makes you seem….. I don't know…brilliant you could say?" I looked down, embarrassed and telling her this. I hardly know her, and she's pretty and all…..but we're so different.

"What do you mean by 'look'." She raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned at her. "Confident. Beautiful. Grandiloquent. Yes I have a vocabulary as well." I smirked and chuckled slightly.

Her cheeks suddenly turned a bright red. I could tell she could barely get the words out, "Oh…well…thank-you….I…." She was so flustered, I laughed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be such a flirt. I just got caught off guard, seeing the princess in person. Besides, a royal like yourself wouldn't want to be with a lowlife like me." I smiled at her warmly and shrugged my shoulders. I instantly regretted it, pain shot through my upper body. I looked at my wound and grimaced at the blood oozing from it.

"It's alright. I don't think you're lowlife. You seem good to me." She sighed and suddenly blushed a bright red once again.

"What?" I asked.

"Um, well, for me to treat your wounds, you're going to have to take your shirt off." she was obviously embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to take my shirt off. I tossed it onto the cot beside me and looked back at Bubblegum.

"Oh glob." She muttered under her breath, but I could hear it with my super hearing.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow. I looked down and noticed that she was staring at my now shirtless six-pack. I realized why she was flustered and I threw my head back, busting out laughing.

She finished wrapping up my wound and I followed her out into the hall, still shirtless with only the bandages around my shoulder.

"Before I ask you any questions, I think my friends, Finn, Jake and Marceline should hear as well. I expect you to get along well with…um Marceline, she also plays guitar." She explained opening the door to the dining room.

"Cool." I looked around the ginormous room and noticed the boy and his dog already seated at the table. The smells from the delicious food hit me, and my mouth instantly watered. I realized how hungry I was and instantly ran over and sat in the chair across from Finn and Jake. Finn nodded a hello and Bubblegum sat down at the head of the table next to me. I dug into the chicken and beans, scarfing them madly. I looked up to see the princess staring wide-eyed at me, probably making her lose all attraction towards me, and Finn and Jake just looking at me.

"Rhombus!" Finn smiled and began doing the same thing as me.

"Now this is my kinda guy!" Jake also began scarfing down food vigorously.

I laughed and continued eating. The princess just rolled her eyes and began poking at her food with a fork.

"When we finished, I heard the dining doors swing open. In floated a girl with long onyx hair and piercing eyes. She was….different. In a good way.

I dropped the roll I was holding, and I didn't even notice it drop to the floor. Her gaze locked onto mine for a split second, I noticed something flashed in her eyes. I looked her up and down, she was wearing a black tank-top, with jean shorts and flip-flops. I noticed that the outfit showed off her curves, she looked….really hot. Her onyx hair flowed down to her ankles. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, as if she was bored to be here. I knew that her eyes had said otherwise.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it! I already have most of the chapters done so if i get at least 3 reviews, i'll put up another one tomorrow. Only 3 reviews!**

**Bye!**


	2. Look Up

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to upload, just got sidetracked or whatever. So i only got one review... oh well. I'm still hoping for some more reviews but I write for the fun of it, not the fame. So here's chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

She plopped down next to me, however, not even acknowledging my presence.

"Thanks again Bonnie, for letting me stay here while my house gets rebuilt." She glared at Finn and Jake, who sunk down in their seats.

"Of course." She coughed and looked down at her plate.

I reached for a fork with a shaky hand, and all of a sudden, the vampire looked at me.

"Who's the shirtless guy?" she said with a flat expression.

"Um, my name is Sam Stone." I said as confidently as I could, which didn't work out very well.

"Yeah whatever. Why is he here? And what is he?" I gave up trying to talk to her, and just leaned back in my chair, arms folded across my chest.

"He was injured and he's a human just like me!" Finn jumped up and down in his seat.

"So he's staying here? How long?" she asked.

"Well Sam, are you?" Bubblegum turned to me.

"If you don't mind, my house isn't exactly, homey." I looked over to Marceline, for some reason curious to her reaction. She just sighed and looked at my shoulder.

"Great, however our guest rooms are full. You'll have to stay with Marceline in her room until her house is rebuilt. Don't worry, it has bunk beds." She smiled at me and I turned to see Marceline abruptly floating out the room.

"I am _not _staying with _him._" She hissed and fled up the staircase.

"Sam I apologize….." I didn't wait to hear what Bubblegum had to say, I was already running up the stairs after her. I quickly grabbed my guitar case of the floor as I ran.

"Wait!" I shouted after her, only to have the door slam in my face and hit me in the nose.

"Ow!" I grabbed my nose and sat down on the floor. I slowly stood up after a few minutes and quietly knocked on the door.

"Um, Marceline, right?" I asked. No reply. I sighed and took out my guitar. I quickly strummed a couple of notes. I heard her touch the door knob, then hesitate and pull back. I smiled as an idea popped into my head.

I began to play a song I had written.

_I'll lay me down tonight__  
__Much further down__  
__Swim in the calm tonight__  
__This art does drown__(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light__  
__(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?__  
__(What follows) has led me to this place__  
__where I belong, with all erased__  
__What follows__All insects sing tonight__  
__The coldest sound__  
__I'd send God's grace tonight__  
__Could it be found?__(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light__  
__(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?__  
__(What follows) has led me to this place__  
__where I belong, with all erased__I'll lay me down tonight__  
__Much further down__  
__Watch stars go out tonight__  
__On sinking ground__I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down__(What follows) me as the whitest lace of light__  
__(Will swallow whole) just begs to be imbrued?__  
__(What follows) has led me to this place__  
__where I belong, with all erased__What follows will swallow whole__  
__What follows will swallow whole_

The door slowly opened and a hand grabbed my wrist. She yanked me inside and slammed the door shut.

Her hand slammed into my chest and I felt her push me up against the back of the door. My breathing quickened and I looked down at the vampire that was looking past me, and into my soul.

She put her face right up in mine and I was tempted to close the gap.

"Who _are_ you?" she breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. This was the first time she had ever spoken directly to me. I savored her rich voice.

"Someone with a secret." I whispered, shocked at what I had told her.

"I know. I saw it." She glared back at me. My breath caught in my throat. She _knew. _She probably thinks I'm a freak.

"How do you know my secret?" I worried.

"I don't know what your secret is. I just knew by looking at you that you have one. But you are going to tell me." She hissed, her fang brushing my earlobe.

"I…..I can't." I stammered, however badly I wanted someone to find out.

"And why not?" she looked into my eyes, less angry than I had expected.

"You'll think I'm a freak, I'm already different enough being thought of as a human." I sadly said back.

"I'm a vampire, I think I can handle freaks." She sighed and stepped away from me. I instantly missed her cold warmth against me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I want you to know that I'm someone you can trust. Unless, you're a danger to my friends, then we'll have a problem." She said protectively.

"I would never hurt your friends, and….. I know I can trust you." I stared into her green eyes and she nodded.

"Good." She floated over to the bottom bunk and picked up her ax bass.

She started to strum a couple of chords and hummed a tune. Marceline abruptly smiled and stopped playing. I was still standing by the door holding my guitar in my hand. I stared down at the black and white Fender.

"What?" I asked.

"You're pretty good." She motioned to my guitar. "Did you write that song?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I write them some times. Poetry and stuff." I shrugged.

"Can I see?" she blushed and looked down at the ground. "I mean, if it's too personal…" she began, but I was already going to get my backpack.

I picked up my backpack off of the ground and threw it over my shoulder. I scurried up the stairs, and turned the corner to our room.

Marceline was floating upside down on the ceiling, playing a song that sounded eerily familiar.

_I'm just your problem_

_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_

"I know that song. I heard a girl singing it while I was hiking in the canyons, was that you?" I was shocked that we could have met before.

"Yeah, it's about me and Bonnie, we used to be best friends. She treats me like dirt now just because I'm deep and dark. Something like that." She looked sad for a split second, and then it disappeared into a glare.

"Someone once told me I was deep, and I get treated like dirt every day." I blushed, not used to telling people my secrets. She looked down at me with understanding.

"Can you play me a song?" I nodded and began to sit down on the bed, and then I decided to do something else.

I floated up beside her, able to take the power of a vampire. I flipped upside down like her and gripped my guitar.

* * *

**So that's that. Oh, and the song i used was by AFI. I give full credibility to them.**


	3. Getting to Know

**So i got my TV taken away for 9 weeks, so yeah... I decided I might as well use my free time to write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is not mine. He that kind a rhymes:)**

* * *

She stared at me wide-eyed, "What? You're, some sord of a vampire?" she stuttered, unable to create the words.

"No. Not a vampire, I'm also pretty sure I'm not immortal." She nodded and scooted closer to me. I began playing another song.

_A whisper __[x4]__  
A whisper __[x4]__  
I hear the sound of a ticking of clocks  
Remember your face, and remember see where you are gone  
I hear the sound of the ticking of clocks  
Come back and look for me, look for me when I am lost_

Just a whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper

_[x2]_

Night turns to day and I still have these questions  
You just won't break, should I go forwards or backwards  
Night turns to day and I've still got no answers

Just a whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper

_[x2]_

Now I hear the sound of a ticking of clocks  
Remember your face, and remember see where you are gone  
I hear the sound of the ticking of clocks  
Come back and look for me, look for me when I am lost

Just a whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper

_[x2]_

"That was beautiful, what made you think of that song?" I smiled and floated back to the ground, she was close to follow.

"My girlfriend dumped me that day. Her father wouldn't let her be with me. I don't know why, but I feel different around you than I did with her." I said.

"I know what you mean. Let's go downstairs, I'm sure Bonnie is dying to flirt with you some more." She grinned, exposing her fangs.

"I doubt that." I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door.

"Marcie, your back, oh good and so is Sam!" Finn exclaimed.

I looked over at Marceline and mouthed "Marcie?" I raised an eyebrow.

She just smirked at me and sat down in the seat next to mine.

"Wonderful, everyone is here. Now Sam, we need to know more about you." Bubblegum stated matter of factly.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to know?" I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms over my still bare chest.

"How old are you?" Bubblegum began the questions.

"Sixteen."

"Where do you live?"

"The outskirts of town, the poorest district. In a hut." I moved the food around on my plate and everyone else looked down at theirs too.

Marceline looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh, well, what about when you was a kid?" asked Jake, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Well, my parents abandoned me when I was little, and my adopted parents found me in the woods. I left when I was ten and lived where ever I could find shelter." I was probably bumming them out with my sob story.

"What do you do for fun? Me and Jake go Adventuring!" Finn excitedly asked.

"Well, I travel a lot, write poetry and songs, play my guitar, sword fight with a friend of mine, draw, uh….lift weights I guess." I finished, Marceline just rolled her eyes and Bubblegum blushed while looking at my abs.

"Cool man! Sounds rad! My bro Finn here is pretty crafty with the sword himself." Said Jake.

"Cool, we should spar sometime." I grinned.

"Mathematical!" Finn replied.

"So you know about the Mushroom war and how you and Finn are the only humans left in Ooo, right? However the neighboring land of Aaa has a human girl named Fionna." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah I know. I was raised in a small town right outside of the Fire Kingdom, my ex is their princess. She told me all about it." I looked up when I heard a gasp come from everyone.

"You, you dated Flame Princess?" asked Jake while waving a hand in front of Finn to shock him out of his horrified trance.

"Uh yeah, well I called her by her name Sarah, but yeah we dated for five years until her father found out and banished me from the kingdom. Why?" I was starting to get worried. What was the big deal?

"Finn is dating Flame Princess, or Sarah I guess." Bubblegum answered my question.

"Oh. Well hey it's over man. I don't have feelings for her anymore." I looked at Marceline, she stared back at me with mixed emotions.

Finn shook his head. "It's cool man, I was just shocked that she had been in a serious relationship before, especially with a friend." I smiled at the word 'friend' I never had that many.

"Well, I think that's enough talk for now. It's starting to get dark, why don't we all go to sleep. Finn, Jake, Peppermint Butler will show you to the door." They said their goodbyes and exited the room.

"I'm not that tired, I think I'll head back to my house and get some stuff." I got up from my chair and looked around for my shirt in the hallway.

"Looking for this?" Marceline appeared beside me, holding my Candy Brains band t-shirt. It had a hole where the guy had stabbed me.

"Yeah, thanks." I pulled it on, and when I could see again, Marceline was pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"I liked it better with your shirt off." She cracked a wicked smile, which made my knees turn to jelly.

"Come on Fly Boy, let's get going." She grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me along.

"You're coming with me?" I was surprised she wanted to go out this late at night.

"I'm a vampire, and this is the only time we can go outside without being fried by the sun." she chuckled.

We started walking, well I was, she was floating, towards my house.

"Oh yeah, so like, you know…..basically everything about me, what about you?" I wanted to know more about her.

"Well, my name is Marceline Abadeer, Hunson Abadeer is my dad." She looked anywhere but at me.

"Whoa, you're heir to the Nightosphere?" I was shocked.

"Yup, Marceline the Vampire Queen." We smiled at each other.

She told me about all of her adventures over the years and about all of the people she met. I told her about my adventures and that I really didn't meet many people because I had to hide the fact that I was human. Then she told about all her fears and things she regretted doing. That Ash guy was a total butt, I would never treat her like that. I appreciated her sharing these secrets and it made my heart ache that I couldn't tell her mine. I decided to at least tell her my fears.

"Well, my biggest fear is probably this, guy that keeps showing up in my life. He has this black cloak that covers his entire body so that I can't tell who he is. Every time he attacks me with this sphere of power that he has. I almost never make it out alive. He never talks, just tries to kill me and I have no idea why." I shivered at the memory of when he almost killed an entire village because of me.

She took hold of my hand and squeezed it. I expected her to let go but she left it there. I blushed and noticed she was too.

"Marcie I…" I was about to tell her how I felt but a bang from an alley interrupted me.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Mr. No Money. You really shouldn't have kicked me in the groin or maybe I would let you go." Growled the man who stabbed me. The rest of his gang was behind him.

* * *

**As you know I got a lot of free time, so I will probably be putting up another chapter VERY soon. Please review!:)**


End file.
